1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is underway to increase operating speed of semiconductor devices and enhance integration density. The semiconductor devices are equipped with discrete devices such as MOS transistors. Due to continuous integration of semiconductor devices, gates of the MOS transistors are gradually becoming smaller, and underlying channel regions of the gates are also gradually becoming narrower.
In addition, research is underway to improve performance of semiconductor devices by decreasing resistance between source/drain regions and contacts of transistors and resistance between gate electrodes and contacts.